1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite optical fiber cable that includes electric wires and an optical fiber, and to a composite optical fiber cable assembly that includes the composite optical fiber cable and a connecting portion.
2. Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2007-25272 discloses an optical digital visual interface (DVI) cable compliant with the DVI transmission interface standard and designed to connect electronic devices, for example, a projector and a PC, or a tuner and a display such as a plasma display. The optical DVI cable is composed of a transmission module, a reception module, and a composite optical fiber cable. The composite optical fiber cable has a plurality of optical fibers, a plurality of metal wires, tensile fibers, and a sheath covering these elements. The optical fibers carry an optical signal from the transmission module to the reception module. According to one known composite optical fiber cable assembly, in a connector provided at ends of a composite optical fiber cable, optical fibers are wired to a ferrule and held in a bundle, while metal wires are wired to a metal contact and connected therewith.